Quando Os Sonhos Se Realizam
by LiaCollins
Summary: É Natal e os Winchesters resolvem comemorar a data como qualquer família normal, mas Dean não seria Dean se não arrumasse uma confusão antes da festa...


**Título: **Quando Os Sonhos Se Realizam

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** É Natal e os Winchesters resolvem comemorar a data como qualquer família normal, mas Dean não seria Dean se não arrumasse uma confusão antes da festa...

* * *

**Bem, com o Natal chegando, eu resolvi fazer mais uma história sobre esse tema. Só que dessa vez focada mais na comemoração e menos em sexo, como a do ano anterior. Eu não gostei muito dela, mas espero que vocês gostem. Ah, Vincent que aparece na fic é inspirado no Vincent Keller, protagonista do seriado "Beauty And The Beast 2012" no qual eu estou viciada atualmente.**

**PS: O início da fic foi inspirada na fic "**

**Três Contos... Um Natal." do Paulo Novak. Link da fic (tirem os espaços): animespirit . com . br / fanfics / historia / fanfiction - series - tv - supernatural - tres - contos - um - natal - 456260**

* * *

Dean e Castiel iam comemorar seu primeiro Natal juntos naquela noite, por isso, no meio da manhã, eles foram a um supermercado comprar os ingredientes para a ceia de Natal. Enquanto isso, Bobby e Sam estavam em uma loja de artigos natalinos comprando enfeites para ornamentar a casa porque as caçadas os impediram de fazer isso antes. Naquele momento, os namorados tinham se separado. O loiro foi pegar umas garrafas de Whiskey e de cerveja, já o anjo escolhia um peru grande e gordo no freezer. Ele estava concentrado avaliando a marca e o estado de conservação dos perus no meio dos congelados quando uma voz desconhecida o tirou de seus devaneios:

-Escolhendo o peru para a ceia de Natal? - perguntou um homem alto, forte e de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Ah, sim. Mas estou na dúvida. São tantas marcas! - respondeu Castiel sorrindo inocentemente para o homem.

-Escolhe aquele ali. É a melhor marca que tem. Vai por mim, eu tenho uma fazenda, lido muito com aves. - retrucou o outro homem com um sorriso sedutor apontando para um dos perus que estavam no freezer.

-Ah, obrigado. Me desculpe a falta de educação. Meu nome é Castiel. - replicou o anjo estendendo uma das mãos para o desconhecido por ter se lembrado do que Dean lhe ensinou sobre como os humanos se cumprimentam.

-Sem problemas, Castiel. Meu nome é Vincent. E você tem um belo nome. - devolveu o outro moreno com um largo sorriso nos lábios e despindo o anjo com os olhos.

-Ah, obrigado de novo. - falou Castiel finalmente se dando conta que o desconhecido estava tentando flertar com ele e, por isso, recolhendo sua mão e se voltando para o freezer, onde pegou o peru que Vincent lhe indicou e o colocou no carrinho

-Cass, me desculpe a demora. Eu não estava conseguindo achar o Whiskey favorito do Bobby... - interrompeu o caçador se aproximando do namorado com uma cesta cheia de garrafas e fechando imediatamente a cara ao ver o homem que se insinuava para seu anjo descaradamente.

-Tudo bem, Dean. O Vincent me ajudou a escolher o peru. Ele tem uma fazenda, entende muito de aves. Ah, Vincent, esse é Dean Winchester, meu namorado. - disse o moreno com um sorriso enquanto abraçava o loiro e encarava o fazendeiro.

-Na-namorado? - indagou Vincent assustado e com os olhos arregalados.

-Exatamente. Mas nós somos praticamente casados, já que moramos juntos. - respondeu o caçador rindo maliciosamente e tentando controlar a raiva.

-Ah, sim. É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Dean. - falou o desconhecido constrangido e estendendo uma das mãos para Dean.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza. - rebateu o loiro apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida com tanta força que os ossos dela estalaram, arrancando do fazendeiro uma expressão de dor.

-Dean! Não faz isso, por favor! - exclamou Castiel assustado.

-Ah, por favor, Cass! O safado estava paquerando você descaradamente e vem me dizer que foi um prazer me conhecer? É muita cara de pau! Ele tem que ficar feliz de eu não ter partido a cara dele! - esbravejou o Winchester após largar a mão do rival.

-Olha, cara, me desculpe! Eu não sabia que ele tinha namorado!

-E aposto que nem fez questão de perguntar se ele tinha, não é?

-Ele estava sozinho no meio de um supermercado em plena véspera de Natal. O que você queria que eu pensasse?

-Que talvez ele estivesse comprando os ingredientes para fazer uma ceia de Natal para o namorado, seu Don Juan de meia pataca! - retrucou Dean furioso.

-Dean, chega, por favor! Está todo mundo olhando! - implorou o anjo envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, anjo. Já acabou. Vamos comprar os pães para a rabanada do Sam! - falou o loiro entrelaçando sua mão direita com a esquerda do namorado, colocando a cesta no carrinho e o empurrando enquanto caminhava com o moreno.

Vincent se ateve a observar o casal se afastar completamente encabulado. Depois de um tempo, eles já estavam no caixa. Dean se calou desde que viu o fazendeiro paquerando Castiel. Enquanto colocava suas compras no caixa, o anjo perguntou:

-Vai ficar emburrado até quando, Dean?

-Eu tenho todo o direito de ficar emburrado, tá? - retrucou o loiro cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Eu sei que ele estava flertando comigo, amor. Mas eu já tenho namorado e estou muito feliz com ele. - devolveu o moreno sorrindo e acariciando o caçador que tanto amava.

O Winchester apenas sorriu de volta e deu um beijo doce em seu protetor enquanto enlaçava sua cintura. A tarde tinha chegado e junto com ela, a hora de começar a fazer os preparativos para a ceia. Dean observava atentamente o namorado assando o peru e fazendo a rabanada com um livro de receias aberto na bancada, enquanto Bobby e Sam armavam a árvore e espalhavam os enfeites natalinos pela casa.

Só seriam eles 4 a passar o Natal ali, então a ceia seria pequena. Apenas um peru, a rabanada, um tender e arroz. Além das inúmeras garrafas de bebida que Dean comprou, claro. Finalmente, a hora chegou. A ceia estava na mesa, a família Winchester-Singer conversava animada entre bebidas e sorrisos. Então Dean fitou a mesa com um de seus sorrisos sacanas e falou:

-Bem, acho que já está na hora de começarmos a ceia, não? Estou morrendo de fome!

-Você sempre está com fome, Dean! - retrucou Sam maliciosamente.

-Bitch! - rebateu o loiro.

-Jerk! - devolveu o mais alto.

-Mas até na noite de Natal vocês se xingam! Idjits! - exclamou o dono da casa rodando os olhos.

Os três homens caíram na gargalhada. Castiel se ateve apenas à observar a cena com os olhos brilhando e um doce sorriso nos lábios. Ao perceber isso, Dean indagou:

-O que houve, anjo? Porque está nos encarando assim?

-É bobagem, Deanno. Eu só acabei de me dar conta de que finalmente tenho uma família. E eu pensei que jamais teria uma.

-Você sempre será minha família, anjo. - retrucou o Winchester mais velho tomando seu anjo pela cintura e lhe dando uma ardente beijo.

Pouco depois, eles finalmente sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer. Bobby na cabeceira, Sam do seu lado esquerdo e Dean e Castiel à sua direita. Eles conversavam animadamente quando o anjo perguntou:

-Amor, eu tentei muito, não consegui escolher um presente para você. Eu simplesmente não sei o que lhe dar de Natal, então tive uma ideia. Você me fala o que quer e eu te darei. Peça qualquer coisa, Deanno. Eu quero realizar um sonho seu.

-Acontece que meu único sonho já foi realizado, anjo. - respondeu o loiro com um sorriso.

-Sério? E qual era ele? - questionou o anjo tentando disfarçar a decepção.

-Ter você, Cass. Você é o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia ganhar.

-Ah, Deanno! - exclamou Castiel emocionado dando um terno selinho no namorado.

-Feliz Natal, meu anjo! - falou Dean sorridente

-Feliz Natal, Deanno! - replicou o dono dos olhos azuis em resposta.

O casal se beijou apaixonadamente diante dos olhares do resto da família. Então os quatro homens levantaram seus copos de Whiskey e brindaram enquanto gritavam em uníssono:

-FELIZ NATAL!

* * *

**Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo maravilhoso para todos! E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
